


Motherhood

by JasFiction



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Pre-Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasFiction/pseuds/JasFiction
Summary: Andy is pregnant and still working for Miranda. Set right before they leave for Paris. Pre-Mirandy, little angst, multichapter, slightly AU
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 189
Kudos: 469





	1. Chapter 1

Andy was looking at herself in the mirror. She was stood sideways caressing the little bump that was forming. "I guess I can't hide you anymore, little one." She said as she continued to stroke her belly lovingly. "I hope I can pull this off."

She huffed and walked back into her empty living room. She was in the process of moving out of the apartment she'd shared with Nate after he'd moved to Boston.

Andy had recently found out he had a new girlfriend but it didn't bother her since their relationship was long over, but she was quite disappointed that he didn't want to have anything to do with the baby.

The little one would only have one parent which made her sad and anxious.

Doug had helped her move her things into her new, tiny, studio apartment. It was all she'd been able to afford with her salary from Runway. She would have to pull off the rest of the year for Miranda so she could get a better job for her and the baby.

Looking around one last time to see if she had everything, Andy sighed in relief and left, closing the door to walk into her new future as a single mom.

When she arrived at her new apartment she smiled happily. There wasn't much in it but she already had a couch, a comfortable bed and a little crib beside the bed. Doug had given it to her as soon as he found out she was pregnant. It touched her how supportive her best friend was being.

Her phone rang and she thought it was Doug but once she picked it up she nearly panicked.

"Hello, Miranda?" She queried.

She'd taken half the day off and hadn't expected a call since Emily was supposed to finish an actual quiet Friday and deliver the book to the Townhouse.

"Emily broke her leg. I've ordered the book electronically but I need you to deliver my dry cleaning." Miranda demanded.

Andy was concerned about Emily but since she was done with all her errands and appointments she didn't mind and it wasn't as if she had much of a choice.

"Yes, Miranda. Is there anything else?" Andy asked as she put her shoes back on.

"No, we'll discuss this further once you arrive at the townhouse. I shall expect you in thirty minutes. That's all." Miranda said in her usual cold tone and hung up.

Andy wasn't impressed by such behaviour anymore but she needed to do what was asked for her with her usual efficiency. It was her job, simple as that.

There certainly wasn't any space for small talk and pleasantries, especially since it was only a couple of days until Miranda had to fly to Paris for Fashion Week, the most important week of her year.

Andy hurried to hail a cab and gave the address for the dry cleaners. The cabbie set off with a screech of the tyres and when they arrived she asked him to wait for a moment. He grudgingly agreed. Rushing, she picked up all Miranda's outfits before sliding back into the waiting cab. She gave the address for the townhouse and called Emily quickly.

"Hey Em, how are you? Miranda told me about your leg?" Andy explained.

"Ugh, I can't even tell you how bloody annoyed I am. I can't go to Paris, that's the worst bloody part." Emily said.

Andy could tell how sad she was. Her colleague wouldn't admit it but they'd become friends and every once, in while they hung out with Nigel and Serena.

"Do you need me to bring you anything? Is there anything other than the dry cleaning that I need to do for Miranda?" Andy asked.

"No, I got it all done. And no, Serena will bring me my things. I will have to stay only one night. Thank God." Emily breathed "She will probably want you to go to Paris, are you able to fly in your condition?" She whispered the last part. Nobody but her friends knew anything yet.

"It won't be a problem, don't worry, Em. And since I will be huge in a few months I'll bring you all the samples. You know, if she asks me." Andy chuckled. "Well, I just arrived at the townhouse. Text me if you need anything, 'kay?"

Emily hummed in agreement and they said their goodbyes.

Andy paid the cabbie and as she moved up the stairs, she remembered that Emily still had the keys. She didn't have to worry for long since a little red-headed girl opened the door as soon as she was stood in front of it.

"Andyyyyyy," Caroline yelled happily.

"Hey, Munchkin, let me put this away then I can give you a hug." Andy smiled softly at the little girl before putting the dry-cleaning in the usual closet. When she turned, she opened her arms to welcome the young girl in her arms.

"How are you doing?" She asked after receiving a huge squeeze.

"I'm good," Caroline said. "I've missed you though."

"Missed you too. So, where's your sister?" Andy asked. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Miranda descend the stairs. She was struck once again by her sheer beauty.

"Cass is still at soccer practice," Caroline explained.

Miranda came to a stop three steps away and her lips pursed slightly. "I did not know you were so close to my daughters." She stated coldly.

Secretly, she adored the image of Andrea hugging her child.

"Well, we love Andy and she sometimes talks to us when she brings the book, mommy," Caroline explained hoping she wasn't getting Andy in trouble again.

"I hope that's okay with you, Miranda? Umm, you wanted to talk with me?" Andy asked, finally letting go of Caroline.

“Yes," Miranda responded curtly.  " Come with me into the kitchen. Caroline, please go finish your homework." Miranda said lovingly to her daughter.

"Yes, mommy, bye Andy," Caroline said, hugging Andy quickly before running up the stairs.

Miranda just rolled her eyes at the noise she made. "Sit down." She gestured to the breakfast bar as she got two bottles of Pellegrino from the fridge. "You know, Paris is the most important week of my entire year, Andrea. I need the best possible team with me. As you know that no longer includes Emily." She advised as she poured water for them both.

"So you want me to go to Paris?" Andy asked.

"Yes, can I rely on you on that matter?" Miranda asked as she sat across from the brunette.

"Yes, of course." Andy started making mental notes about what she would have to arrange.

"So you'll just change Emily's flight into your name," Miranda waved her hand airily. "Make the arrangements and ensure Nigel chooses suitable outfits for the week."

“Mmh-hm, gladly." Andy smiled.

Miranda was rather happy Andy would be going to Fashion Week with her since she was so efficient and always had a smile on her lips, rather than Emily who often had a bad attitude. "You have a valid passport, right?" She asked as she sipped her water.

"Yes, HR required one for the position as your assistant, so that's not a problem. I will make all the arrangements tomorrow morning and will shoot Nigel a text when I leave so we'll be good to go on Monday." Andy explained and Miranda seemed pleased.

" Okay then, that's all," Miranda stated dismissively.

Andy nodded and stood quickly. "I hope you have a good weekend," she offered, smiling softly.

When she headed back down the foyer and opened the door Cassidy was just on the stoops. "Andy, hi." She said and hugged her.

“ Cassidy , you're all sweaty, please do not get Andrea's clothes dirty." She heard Miranda say.

Once again Miranda enjoyed the view of her daughter being held by her favourite assistant.

"It's quite all right." Andy chuckled and waved goodbye as she strode along the sidewalk. She got her phone out and quickly called Nigel to let him know he had to work tomorrow and arrange her outfits for Paris. He was shocked about the news about Emily but immediately started planning which outfits he would love to see on her that week.

" Okay darling, don't worry. I don't mind that I have to go in tomorrow to make sure you're dressed to impress. I'll make sure no one sees that little bump yet, but it will get harder to hide and you're going to have to tell her eventually." Nigel urged her.

"I will, soon, just not yet. Thanks, Nigel." Andy stated.

They hung up and Andy felt kind of giddy. A trip to Paris with the woman she had a major crush on. That would be dreamy.

At least in her mind, in reality, she knew it was likely to be non-stop work and very little sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy woke up feeling like crap. It was 4.30 am and she had to be at the airport by 5.30 am. The morning sickness had gotten to its worst point.

She had thrown up a couple of times and was exhausted. How would she even survive the flight?

Andy was happy she'd bought some medicine for the trip. After taking a shower, she tried her best to cover up the bags under her eyes and applied some light make up so she could face Miranda and the rest of the Runway crew.

She sat and was eating some bites of a dry bagel just to have something solid in her stomach when got notified that her Uber was waiting and hurried to get downstairs with her luggage and purse.

She started to feel a little bit better on the way to the airport, her hand pressing against her hidden little bump. It was neatly covered up by the flowing tunic she wore. She was nearly 16 weeks pregnant and had thought her morning sickness had started to ease up after a few lucky days.

At the airport, everything went smoothly and she was one of the first people to arrive at the gate. She made sure everything was arranged for Miranda and had coffee waiting for both her and Nigel at the British Airways first-class lounge.

She'd never flown first class but had Miranda insisted that she was close to her so that they could go over the schedule for the upcoming week. She sat down and drank some tea. It instantly calmed her stomach. When she looked up, she saw Miranda and Nigel arriving. "Good Morning Miranda, Nigel," Andy said with a smile for them as she went to hand Miranda and Nigel their drinks.

Miranda gave her the usual once over and nodded with a small smirk.

"You're a saint, Six," Nigel exclaimed, grabbing the hot beverage from her hand.

Miranda hummed as she took a sip of her coffee and Nigel stepped around and bent low to hug her quickly before sitting down at her side, waiting for their flight to be called.

Once on the plane, Andy couldn't believe how luxurious it was. Her seat was next to Miranda but each had their own space to stretch out or work. Nigel was in front of them where he could turn in his seat easily if he had to talk to them. Their seats were parted by a little folding wall which Miranda opened up immediately. She put away her onboard luggage and got comfortable.

Nigel, ever the gentleman, made sure he put Andy's luggage up in the overhead storage for her muttering to her about her not carrying or lifting anything too heavy.

"Thank you Nige, you're so sweet," Andy said.

"You look exhausted, are you sure you're okay?" Nigel whispered crouching down beside her.

"A little morning sickness still, but I can manage. Thank you. It'll get better soon." Andy smiled softly. "Hopefully." She whispered.

Once the whirring engine roared to life and the plane started to taxi along the runway, Andy closed her eyes as the plane tilted and rose into the air. She had always hated the ascent but she managed to breathe through it.

Once they were up in the air, they were served drinks and Andy pulled out all her work-related things. She started organising the schedule and saw Miranda was working on some things too.

"Miranda, I have a question about Wednesday. There is a lunch appointment with Valentino but also a show at the same time?" Andy queried.

"I want you and Nigel and you to go to the show. You'll need to be my eyes and ears. I will have lunch with Valentino, it's far more important and then afterwards, I will head to his studio. When the show is over you will both join me there to see his new collection exclusively before anybody else does. It is of huge benefit to Runway." Miranda stated clearly and calmly.

Andy scribbled everything down and made sure Nigel heard was notified. She updated the schedule and looked over everything once again to make sure there wouldn't be any mistakes ll.

"Oh, and make sure you give me the seating chart for the luncheon on Thursday, there are some changes." Miranda declared.

"Sure thing, here you are, Miranda," Andy said She knew Stephen was out of the picture. Miranda had filed for divorce a couple of days before they left New York and he had moved out weeks prior. Andy was glad about the fact Miranda was getting divorced from the cheating bastard.

"I think we should move Snoop Dog to my table. Or perhaps Donatella, then again, she barely talks to anyone during these things." Miranda said quietly as she handed the seating chart back.

Andy nodded and rearranged it sufficiently in no time. "Miranda, would you like to have another loo...oh" She saw the woman had fallen asleep with her glasses on and her pen still in hand.

"Aww, she must be exhausted." She heard Nigel whisper as he looked back at them. "You should take her glasses off and put the blanket over her," Nigel said.

Andy knew he wanted to tease her but he was right she'd be more comfortable and warmer. She went over and carefully took Miranda's glasses off and put the blanket over her feet that she'd put up. She took the papers from her lap and set them aside to make sure she was all comfortable. She smiled at the editor lovingly and couldn't help but caress her cheek lightly. "Sleep well, Miranda." She whispered, unable to get over the softness of the moment.

"Well done, Six. Now get some rest yourself before the demanding lady wakes up again." Nigel said as he put on his eye mask to get some rest himself.

"Good idea. Sleep well, Nigel." Andy turned on a movie and made herself comfortable. She was so comfortable that she was sound asleep in no time.

She dreamt of the demanding lady by her side.

Andy opened her eyes and saw someone in her first class booth, kneeling where her feet were and talking to Nigel. When she realised where she was, she saw it was Miranda quietly talking to Nigel.

She enjoyed the view immensely since she could see Miranda's toned ass. She had taken her heels off and her stocking-clad foot was moving around kind of sensually. It looked sexy but also cute. She moved her legs aside and sat up slowly.

"Oh, Andr é a, I apologise. I didn't mean to wake you." Miranda said as she realised the young woman was awake.

Andy thought for a second she was in the twilight zone. She’d apologised. To her.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Miranda. Did you need anything?" Andy asked.

Miranda shook her head no. "I was just stretching my legs a little. You should too, it is good to move around during such a long flight." She advised.

Andy got up. "Good idea. I have to head to the restroom anyway." She passed Miranda and smiled at the older woman. She'd never had been so close to her.

Miranda didn't move an inch and she brushed past her gently.

Once back Miranda was still in her booth talking to Nigel and as she passed the plane jolted and Miranda lost her balance, falling into Andy's seat with Andy ending up on her lap.

"Whoops, I'm so sorry, Miranda," Andy said as she felt the editor's hands on her hips. "I apologise again." She blushed as she stood up and helped Miranda up.

"It was hardly your fault," Miranda smirked as she walked back to her seat.

Nigel waved his hand in front of his face and mouthed how hot that was.

Andy rolled her eyes and slumped back in embarrassment.

Well, this trip couldn't have started any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is Andrea well?" Miranda asked as she walked out of the airport with Nigel. Andy was luckily out of earshot.

"Yes, she's fine. Why?" Nigel asked and instantly felt bad he had to lie to his friend.

"I don't know, she seems so out of sorts today. I hope she isn't coming down with something. I need her to be at a hundred per cent this week, well, always actually." Miranda said as she strode towards the driver Andy had organised.

"Aww is that Miranda-speak for saying you care about our little Six?" Nigel teased gently.

"You know I do," Miranda said with a smirk as she put her sunglasses on and got into the waiting car.

Nigel rounded the car and got in as well. Andy slipped in last and the driver began to drive them to the luxurious hotel in Paris.

Andy was stunned and impressed by the sights of the city through the window.

Nigel grinned at her. "Pretty neat, huh?" He asked her.

"Neat doesn't cover it, Nigel. This city is beautiful and it's a shame we don't have time to take in some of the sights." Andy admitted.

Miranda heard her and smirked looking over her glasses but said nothing.

When they finally arrived at the hotel, Andy felt like Cinderella once she entered her room. She looked around and smiled at the beauty and luxury. She would have never been able to afford a room like this on her dime. It was bigger than her entire apartment.

"So, Six, do you like your room?" Nigel asked as he stepped into her room. When she jumped he sniggered. "You should lock your door, sweetheart. Anyone could walk in." He continued to chuckle.

"I feel like a princess," Andy said as she took off her coat.

"Sweetie, you seriously need to tell Miranda what's going on. And soon. She was asking me about you if you were alright. You know she isn't stupid and will figure it out. You work very closely together after all." Nigel told her. He was concerned. "Also, I hate lying to her, you know she's been one of my closest friends for over twenty years."

"I'm so sorry for putting you in this situation, Nigel," Andy said as she started to cry.

Nigel grabbed her and hugged her tightly against his chest. "There, there. It will be fine." He tried to reassure her.

"I will tell her, I promise. After Paris. I just don't want to put any more stress on her, she has so much pressure this week." Andy pulled back. "Did she honestly ask about me?" She asked, looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course she did. You may not realise but she cares a lot about you. So it would be best if you come clean with her. There will never be a right time. Just don't wait too long okay?" Nigel said as he brushed her hair back and held her chin up to catch her eyes.

"I won't, I promise," Andy muttered.

"Okay then, let's get ready. We have a team meeting in the conference room in about an hour and after that, we'll all have dinner." Nigel stepped away and clapped his hands together.

"Alright, I'll take a quick shower and change.." Andy said and hugged her friend once more before he left to get ready himself.

The meeting went by quickly as they discussed the upcoming schedule.

Andy noticed Miranda had changed clothes too and couldn't stop looking at her gorgeous boss. But it was over dinner that she found things hard since she was sat right next to her beautiful boss and could smell her delicious scent the whole time. She wanted to lean over and nuzzle into her neck and kiss the spot behind her small ear as she inhaled the intoxicating scent of the woman.

She let herself imagine it, but she controlled herself.

Little did she know was that Miranda felt the same way. She was really in awe of the young woman's chosen attire for the evening.

On their way up to their rooms, Andy found herself sharing the elevator with Miranda.

"The way you have handled everything has not disappointed me. I am rather pleased." Miranda stated suddenly, before exiting the elevator.

"I'm glad everything went to your liking, Miranda. I know how important this week is for you and to Runway." Andy said as she followed her down the corridor.

Their rooms were on the same floor almost next to each other.

"Good, I hope your work ethic stays this way. That's all." Miranda dismissed her as she opened the door to her room.

"It will. Goodnight, Miranda." She responded, watching the woman disappear in her room.

Smiling to herself, she went into her room. Frankly, she was more than exhausted and she desperately needed some rest. It was just past 8 pm but she decided to go right to bed since she had to be up at 6 am at the latest. She set her alarm, changed into her pyjamas and lying on the large, comfortable bed, scrolled through her emails before selecting the messenger app.

"I'm going to settle for the night. Do you need anything before I go to sleep?" She typed the text quickly and her finger hovered hesitantly over the send button.

Andy wondered if she should ask Miranda that. What if the editor came up with an impossible list of things again? She decided to delete the message but accidentally hit send instead.

"Oh, crap." She rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"No, get some rest" The response was immediate and was quickly followed by another message. "Oh, and my children say hello."

Andy could only imagine how they were talking on the phone. The image in her mind was so cute, it left her feeling warm and fuzzy.

"Aww, thank you. Tell them I said hello back and that I miss them. I seriously don't know how you must feel." She typed back like a lovesick fool.

Another reply came quickly. "I miss them terribly. I will give them your message. Goodnight, Andrea."

Andy was giddy to be texting, somewhat privately, with Miranda.

She scrolled through her phone and came across her sonogram picture. She looked at it lovingly. "My little bean." She whispered, caressing her stomach as she stared at the photo.

She sighed and decided to take her mind off things and read a little before she fell asleep. Picking up her book, it didn't take long for her eyes to grow heavy and for her to fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning Andy woke up feeling not too bad. She got ready for the day quickly and as she was finishing up her makeup, received a text from Miranda telling her she wanted coffee and go over the schedule for the day once more. Ordering room service, she hurried to finish getting organised to start the day.

She knocked on Miranda's door a few minutes later and when she heard the approval to enter, let herself in. "Good morning, Miranda. Your coffee will be here in any second." Andy offered cheerfully as someone knocked on the door. She let the guest attendant in and he wheeled the domed tray holding coffee and the light breakfast she'd ordered for Miranda into the room. There wasn't a lot of food, just two croissants, butter and some jam.

When the man opened the lid with a flourish, Andy smelled the coffee and breakfast and immediately felt nauseous. She felt the colour drain from her face and knew she was about to vomit. "'Scuse me.' She mumbled and fled towards Miranda's bathroom.

Miranda thanked the attendant and tipped him. She placed the sitting area and listened with concern as she heard Andy puke her heart out. Eventually deciding on going about her morning, she grabbed the schedule and sat down to drink some coffee. She was just glancing over the schedule in her hand when the bathroom door opened again.

"If you're ill, you shouldn't come near," Miranda advised.

"No, no, sorry. I'm fine. I think it was the salmon from last dinner last night. I...and of course you will be fine." Andy asserted.

Miranda rolled her eyes and placed one of the croissants on a plate and handed it to her. "Good because otherwise, one would believe you are pregnant." She responded with a small chuckle and bit into her croissant gracefully.

Andy joined her and chuckled nervously. "And we certainly can't have that," she replied softly.

Wanting to distract the older woman from this train of thought, she started to go over the schedule.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much lovely’s for reading and your nice comments I appreciate them a lot 🥰


	4. Chapter 4

Miranda raised an eyebrow at Andy's quick distraction from her comment.

Surely she wasn't pregnant, was she?

In all honesty, Miranda didn't have time to think about it further since her day was packed with shows and she had to rush to her first one.

Andy was relieved when the woman didn't comment on the subject further and followed her beautiful boss.

She loved the sight she had when she walked two steps behind Miranda. So focussed was she, on the magnetic sway of Miranda's hips and ass, she wasn't paying attention when Miranda stopped in her tracks to wait for the elevator and Andy bumped right into her.

Miranda tripped and Andy watched in horror as she was about to fall. But fortunately, Miranda was able to steady herself against the wall and didn't actually fall.

_ "Phew."  _ Andy thought.

Then again, Miranda may not have fallen but she was no doubt dead since she bumped into her.

"Seriously, Andrea, watch where you are going," Miranda said in her calm but serious voice, tossing a glare at her over her shoulder.

"Oh God, Miranda, I'm so sorry I was distracted and I...uh...I'm sorry." Andy stuttered as the elevator arrived.

Andy waited until Miranda flicked her head before she got in after the woman.

Miranda turned and rolled her eyes at Andy. "Distracted?" She asked. "By what?" Miranda was annoyed.

"You know...uh...the beautiful pencil skirt you're...your outfit is...I..." Andy couldn't find the words to explain.

"I see," Miranda stated. "That's all." She smirked as she put her sunglasses on.

_ "So she was admiring my backside." _ Miranda thought. " _Interesting_." She stalked out of the elevator when it landed.

Andy just wanted to dig a hole and bury herself. She was bright red and asked herself why she just couldn't lie.

For example, Andy knew she could easily have said her distraction was caused by her phone or by the beautiful hotel. There were so many options, but no, she just blurted, or better yet, stuttered, in so many words, how she was admiring Miranda's ass. "That's just great." She mumbled as she followed Miranda to the first show of the day.

They were busy all day with two shows, a luncheon and lastly a very important meeting with the fashion photographer Jean Baptiste Mondino. He was one of the top fashion photographers in the world and Miranda wanted him alongside Demarchelier as part of the Runway family.

"Jean, mon Cherie. It's lovely to finally meet you. Thank you for the invitation to your gallery. This is my assistant, Andrea." Miranda gushed and air-kissed the man who was instantly fascinated by the editor.

"Miranda, Andrea. So much beauty in my gallery. Thank you for joining me this lovely afternoon. Are you enjoying Paris?" Jean asked with a thick french accent.

"Oui, it's glamorous, as always," Miranda said.

Andy simply stood by her side and smiled.

Miranda got right to the point and talked about working with him which he admired.

"Oui, oui, ma Chérie, I will definitely work with you. I read the conditions in the contracts and Patrick, told me that working with you is fantastique." He clapped his hands together. "Let me show you my work." He grabbed Andy's hand and pulled her towards his shooting area. "Let me just turn on this light and then I will make a top model out of you in a second." Jean enthused.

"Oh, I'm not a model. I wouldn't have a clue what to do." Andy admitted, a bit stunned by the turn of events.

"Oh, don't you worry, Cherie, I will guide you. Just take off your coat and put down your purse." Jean insisted.

"Now, turn around and look back at me." Andy did as she was told as Jean adjusted his lights and camera. "Beautiful. I like the suit. Stella McCartney, no?" Jean asked. Andy nodded. "Now, lift your chin a bit higher and don't smile." Andy did what he asked. "Yes, that's good. Now put one hand on your hip and let the other hang down." Jean started to snap pictures and Andy felt more and more comfortable."Bite your lip, ma Chérie. This will be the last frame, it will show your beautiful editor what I have in mind for her magazine."

Miranda stood, arms crossed, watching her assistant with growing hunger. She tried to pull herself together so she didn't show the desire she felt for the younger woman.

Jean turned and put his camera down. He started to work on his laptop and the photos he'd taken appeared immediately. "Andrea, Miranda, come and see these beautiful shots." He put a black and white filter on them.

Andy looked down at the screen in surprise. She actually looked like one of the models showcased in the magazine each month.

"Wow." Miranda breathed out and quickly collected herself. "Very acceptable, Jean. I'm pleased. We'll work together in the future. Now, would you mind sending these to me?" She asked.

Andy was shocked by her request. What would she want with her pictures?

"Of course." The man swept in. "I have to run now since I have another job waiting for me, Chérie. I look forward to working with you. We'll keep in touch and I'm sure we will see each other at one of the shows. Au revoir." He kissed their cheeks goodbye.

Back in the car, Miranda took off her glasses. "I hope you realise, you helped reel this big fish in for Runway. Jean is highly sought after and I was very pleased with your work today. Now, I have a dinner to attend in an hour would you arrange a driver?" Miranda asked.

"Yes, Miranda." Andy agreed.

"You may take the rest of the night off. Get some rest. I'm sure, after this morning, you must be tired." Miranda stated.

Andy was really touched by the caring side of Miranda. "That's amazing, thank you. I will organise a driver for you but if you need me...uh...anything, call me anytime."

"Oh, I will, Andrea," Miranda said smirking. Their arrival at the hotel had her leaving l the car quickly.

Andy was relaxing in her room and everything was organised for the next day when she received a text from Miranda.

**_ "I will be back in 15 minutes. I need the updated schedule for tomorrow when I get there. That's all" _ **

Andy smirked at the message and just wrote back, **_"okay"_**. She grabbed her purse and walked over to Miranda's room.

"Oh, hey, Six." Nigel greeted her, a garment bag in hand. He was delivering Miranda a stunning gown.

"Hi Nige, I guess you have to go into Miranda's room too. Let me open up for you. I have to bring her the updated schedule. I hope nothing changes in the next few hours." Andy grinned and swung the door open. She took the folder out of her bag and her sonogram fell on the floor.

Nigel hung up the garment bag and picked it up. "Awww, is that your little one? It looks like a little bean." Nigel chuckled as he admired the picture of Andy's Baby. "Let me say hi to the bean in your belly." He said walking up to her and caressing her belly lightly. "Hi in there. This is your uncle Nigel. I hope it's all cosy in there for you but would you be a dear and not make your mommy sick anymore?" He said.

Andy chuckled at her silly but cute friend. Her laughter came to a grinding halt in a heartbeat when she saw Miranda standing in the doorway.

Nigel was still holding the sonogram and had his hand on her belly. He turned around and realised she'd heard it all. "Oh, shit." He whispered.

"Nigel, would you leave me alone with my assistant for a moment?" Miranda asked in a calm voice. It was the tone of voice that always sounded rather scary and dangerous.

"Of course, Miranda." Nigel agreed and placed a light kiss on a stunned Andy's cheek. "Goodnight, sweetie." He still had the sonogram picture in hand when he passed the editor.

Miranda took it from him. "I don't believe that's yours?" She stated.

"No, I don't believe it is." Nigel chuckled nervously and as he left, over his shoulder, he mouthed, "I'm sorry. Call me." He left for good, closing the door softly behind him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry that I teased you with the last cliffhanger. Enjoy the new chapter. I loved all the encouragements and comments thank you so much 🥰

Miranda held the picture up and looked at it. She checked the date and saw it was fairly recent and it had her assistants name on it. But once she saw the little one she couldn't help but smile. She'd always wanted to have another child, but couldn't.

"Miranda, I...uh...wanted to tell you, after Paris. I didn't want to make your week any harder or be a burden in any way." Andy said, tearing up and fearing for her job.

Miranda still looked at the picture and caressed it with her fingers. "I must say, I'm truly disappointed you didn't tell me, but as I see here, you are just passed the fourteen weeks point, so I forgive you," Miranda told her. "I didn't tell people until they noticed, although with having twins, that was certainly early enough. Congratulations, Andrea, this is truly a gift." She said as she handed her the sonogram back.

To her pure shock, Miranda kissed her on the cheek. "Th...thank you." She stuttered. "I wish I didn't have to be a single mom but I am very happy about the little bean in my belly," Andy admitted putting the picture back in her purse as she turned. "I promise it won't affect my work...I...I will work very hard and..."

"You will do no such thing." Miranda was horrified at the suggestion. "I will make sure you and the baby are safe at all times and as for Nigel, he will be your right hand here in Paris since he dared to know and not inform me." She smirked and crossed her arms.

Andy felt like laughing. "That's not necessary, Miranda. I..."

"No, no that wasn't a question." Miranda interrupted and then suddenly remembered that morning. "Aha, so that was why you were sick this morning? I was right." She gloated for a moment and Andy blushed. "Is the morning sickness still bothering you a lot?" She asked.

Andy wasn't sure what was happening right now. "I uh...yes, almost every day still. I thought it'd go away after twelve weeks, but no such luck." She chuckled.

Miranda looked at her abdomen, trying to see the bump she now knew would be there, even if was hidden rather well. "Before you get up in the morning, eat a cracker or two and have some water. Keep them on your nightstand. It helped me a lot and I hardly suffered after I started doing that. Just try it out." She advised, giving Andy a small smile. "Now go get some rest, you two. That's all."

"I will try that. Thank you for being so kind about this, Miranda." Andy spoke softly as she turned to leave Miranda's room.

Miranda took her phone out once the younger woman left and called Nigel. When he answered almost immediately, she spoke coldly. "You realise you will be supporting her from now on, right?" She tried to fight a laugh when he groaned. "That means you'll be my second assistant." She said smirking.

"I know, I know," Nigel muttered. "I apologise for not telling you, but she wanted to tell you after Paris and I didn't want to betray her." He advised. "Nor you...I am sorry, my friend."

"Oh, whatever, Nigel. Forget it." She waved his concern away. "You will be by her side though, helping her. It is, after all, a Runway baby, isn't it? So we have to take care of..." She paused. "...the baby," Miranda stated.

"Yes, I will always be there for Six and our Runway baby." Nigel agreed. "She's become one of my best friends, Miranda." He admitted.

"That's good." Miranda breathed.

"You have it bad for her, don't you?" Nigel asked teasingly.

"Oh shut up, Nigel." Miranda spat with a hint of sarcasm because she knew it was true. "I also want you to look at some maternity samples for the closet. I heard Dolce and Gabbana has a new maternity collection. Call Stefano and ask him if he'll send some." She demanded.

"Yes!" Nigel cheered. "I finally get to dress her properly. You know, she asked me to hide it but I've planned for this day and have been looking into some maternity collections. But I will call Stefano and send you some pictures of what I find."

"Thank you, Nigel," Miranda said softly.

"I love this softer side of you, the way you get with her. It suits you." Nigel told her gently. "I think you should try to show her how much you care. She's had a really hard time lately and I'm sure she could use a..." He faltered. "...a friend," Nigel finally said, hoping desperately that he could give her a nudge in the right direction.

"I seem to lose it around her. My work persona, I mean. It's unnerving but also...I don't know..." She sighed. "It makes me feel good. I have the feeling I get a lot back from her...I mean...the way she talks to me, the fact she loves and misses my children and how she asks if I need anything even though she's off the clock. It's just nothing I'm used to..." Miranda admitted dreamily.

"Oh, now I'm hurt. What about me?" Nigel teased.

"Don't be such a drama queen, Nigel. Our friendship is different." Miranda countered, smirking.

Nigel laughed happily. "So how is it different?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know. I guess it's simply because, I don't want to sleep with you," Miranda retorted.

"Oh. My. God. She said it." Nigel barked.

Miranda rolled her eyes but chuckled. "Goodnight, Nigel." She was still laughing as she hung up.

Once she was settling for the night and comfortable, Miranda received a video call from her daughters.

"Hi Mom," the girls greeted her together. "We miss you."

"Hello, my Bobbsey's." Miranda smiled into the camera. "I miss you too, my angels. Did you just got home from school?" She asked.

"Yes, we are about to have a snack with dad and then we have to do our homework. How are you mom, you look tired."

"I am, it's always such a busy week, plus it's already night time here," Miranda explained gently.

They continued to talk for a while and when Andy came back into her room silently, Miranda didn't see her at first since she was behind her.

With everything that had happened, Andy had forgotten to give Miranda the schedule she'd asked for, so she wanted to just slip that in before she went to bed. She was already in her pyjama's with a hotel provided fluffy bathrobe covering her.

"Andy!" One of the girls screamed as she saw her in the background.

Miranda looked momentarily confused but smirked when she glanced over her shoulder and saw Andy's shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to give you the schedule. I didn't mean to disturb your precious time with your children," Andy whispered, placing the schedule down and turning to leave.

"Oh no, come and say hello to my children." Miranda insisted. "They seem rather pleased to see you." She said and patted the spot right next to her on the loveseat.

Andy hesitated for a second before she moved quickly since she knew how Miranda hated to be kept waiting. "Hi girls, how are you doing?" She asked nervously. She had never sat so close to the editor, who was in her robe.

"We're good Andy," Cassidy told her.

"We miss you," Caroline whispered.

"Are you guys having a sleepover?" Cassidy asked.

"Yeah, why are you in your pj's?" Caroline finished.

Both women blushed profusely and Miranda had to turn away to stifle a laugh.

"Uhm no, not quite, girls," Andy stated. "I was getting ready for bed then remembered I'd forgotten to give your mom something important, so I snuck in. But then I got caught by you guys," she grinned.

"Andrea has some big news to share," Miranda said and looked over at her.

Andy was stunned. She gave her a questioning look but Miranda nodded in reassurance. "Uhm, yes, I...uh...I'm gonna have a baby." She said hoping their reaction would be good.

"OH, MY GOD!" Cassidy squealed happily.

"Yay, a baby." Caroline cheered.

"Oh." Cassidy's face fell. "But I thought you weren't with your boyfriend anymore?" She demanded.

"Did you get back with him?" Caroline suggested.

"No, I'm not with him," Andy admitted. "I'll be raising the little bean by myself." She said smiling.

"No, you won't." Cassidy sputtered.

"We'll help you. Right, mom?" Caroline queried.

"You should live with us." Cassidy offered. "A baby in the house would be so epic."

"You always wanted another baby, mom." Caroline reminded her.

Miranda was shocked by their reaction and tried not to stutter. "Well, we will always be there for Andrea, that's for sure." She answered smiling. "Alright now, it's time for your homework. I want you to work hard, okay my angels?" Miranda announced wanting to end the call. "I love you both."

"See you soon girls," Andy said and waved.

"Okay mom, goodnight and sleep well," Cassidy sighed. "Love you both."

"I love you, mom and Andy," Caroline yelled.

Miranda ended the call. She got up and moving across the room, fixed herself a drink.

"Are you okay, Miranda?" Andy asked catching the sound of ice cubes as Miranda swirled the glass.

"I'm fine," Miranda answered but her voice broke on the last word.

"Are you sure? I uh, I'm sorry if I overstepped." Andy offered, feeling kind of helpless.

"No, you didn't," Miranda whispered brokenly. "Just please leave."

Andy was sure now she was crying. "Okay." She stood up and moved towards the door. "I'm sorry. Call me if you need anything, please. I know this isn't professional but I hate to leave you crying alone. I wish there was something I could do." She said trying once more to be there for Miranda.

"You can do something. Your job," Miranda said turning her face to wipe her tears away. "That's all." She said with a wave of dismissal.

"Goodnight, Miranda," Andy whispered, leaving the room with tears in her eyes.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you forgive me for the last two angsty chapters. Since you’ve been hanging in there so patiently this chapter is all fluffy. But beware there is mentioning of pregnancy loss and I know that can be sensitive to some. I hope I was able to write about it in a respectful way and I promise it isn’t too detailed. Enjoy this new fluffy chapter 🥰

Andy went back to her room and straight to bed, curling herself into a fetal position as she buried her blanket around and silently cried. She hated the fact the editor was upset and would give anything to comfort her. If only she knew what had upset her so much, she swore she would be there to help.

As soon as the door closed behind her assistant, Miranda instantly regretted being so cold to the younger woman she admired so much. Looking out of the window, tears streamed down her face. Andrea couldn't know she'd lost her little boy a few years ago, hardly anyone knew of it. Nor did they know how much she desperately wanted to have another child.

She felt so bad for how she'd made the younger woman feel. She grabbed her phone and went to bed, contemplating what to do when a text arrived from her assistant.

** "I know that was your hurt feelings talking before. If you ever need to talk, you can trust me. I promise ** ."

Miranda stifled a sob with her hand. "Damn you, sweet girl. You always know the right things to say." She whispered hoarsely.

Andy saw the editor read her text and was pleased that she reached out the way she had. As much as it hurt, she knew Miranda must be feeling terrible if she reacted in that manner towards her.

Before she could do anything further, Nigel called her. "Hey sweetie, how did it go?" He asked. She sniffled and Nigel knew she had been crying. "Oh no, that bad huh?"

"Uhm, no. She was very sweet about it. She acted like she was happy for me and even told me so. When the twins called, we told them the news, but then something went wrong and I don't know why, but she threw me out, Nigel. Something must have gotten to her and I don't even know what it was. The twins just said they always wanted another baby in the house and would help me and then she...I don't know...she went all cold and she was crying, Nigel." Andy told him as she began to hiccup and cry once again.

"Awww, sweetheart, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't know this, but she had a very bad experience a while back. I can't go into details but I'm guessing it all came rushing back to her. Don't worry, Six, it wasn't you. You did nothing wrong. I don't know if you've realised but Miranda, well, she adores you. I can tell you that for certain and she'll come around."

"You think so?" Andy questioned as she tried to dry her tears.

"Yes sweetie, now dry those eyes and don't let things upset you so much. It's not good for the baby. The little bean needs a happy mommy, okay?" Nigel said trying to cheer her up.

"'Kay...you're right, I guess. I just hate to see her so distraught." Andy admitted.

"I know, sweetie. She will be okay though. You know our powerhouse, she's a tough cookie." Nigel said

Andy sighed. "I guess you're right. I let her know I'm here for her via text. I just hope it didn't upset her even more."

"No, it won't have. Even though she's a powerhouse, she needs people to take care of her as well. And you are doing a very fine job of that. And it's not only limited to while you're her assistant and she knows that. Now let's go to sleep. We still have some very busy days ahead." Nigel said

"You're so sweet, Nigel. Thank you for being such a good friend to me and her. I love you." Andy said

"Aww, my sweet one, I can't even put in words how much I love you and Miranda. Goodnight and call me anytime you need anything okay?" Nigel offered.

"I will, Nigel. Thank you and sleep tight." Andy hung up and saw she'd received a text from the editor.

She was nervous to open it since she didn't know what to expect and with a small sigh, she opened her messages.

** "Thank you, Andrea. I apologise." **

Andy typed a response quickly.

** "You don't need to apologise. I hope you sleep well."  **

Bravely she decided to write another text.

** "I wish I could have hugged you before."  **

She knew that this was totally out of line and crossing all boundaries but she needed to let Miranda know that even the strongest people need affection and comfort every once in a while. She just hoped Nigel was right and Miranda understood.

Her phone lit up once again.

** "I would have let you."  **

Reading those words, Andy's heart started to race.

** "They are always available for you." **

** "You know how I like to be kept waiting."  **

Miranda's response had a winking emoji.

Was she supposed to go over and hug her now? Andy wondered. She was unsure what to do and was out of bed pacing up and down in her room.

** "Chickening out?" **

Those two words, the almost dare in the tone of the message had Andy smirking.

It was on. She put her robe back on and grabbed both her and Miranda's room keys.

She rushed down the hall to Miranda's room and opened her door for the third time that evening.

Stepping inside, she realised everything was dark but there was a small ambient light in the corner of the foyer. She tiptoed towards the bedroom and saw the door was slightly ajar. She opened it a bit and leaned on the doorframe.

"I never chicken out and always keep my promises," Andy said, watching as the editor smirked over her glasses. She was sat gracefully on her bed against the headboard, her phone lay beside her. "You make me nervous, Miranda, I hope you realise that, but I am very excited to hug you." Andy continued.

"Come then," Miranda said, gesturing her over with a flick of her head but not moving an inch.

Hugging Miranda was one thing but crawling in bed with her was a whole different story. Taking off her slippers, Andy knelt on the empty side of Miranda's bed but made no further move towards the woman as her nerves got the better of her.

Miranda eventually opened her arms and welcomed Andy in her arms. Their embrace felt awkward at first and both women were tense. Andy changed her position from kneeling to laying beside her.

Andy started caressing her and snuggling closer to her, holding her close.

Miranda started to relax as well and enjoyed it immensely.

"This feels nice," Andy whispered as she hugged her tighter.

"It does." Miranda agreed, closing her eyes.

"I want to apologise… " Miranda started.

"None of that now, just enjoy this moment." Andy interrupted. "We can talk another time. Just let me hold you." She giggled nervously. "You may need to tell me when to stop because this feels so good I doubt I'll let go anytime soon."

Miranda pulled on her robe. "Why don't you take this off and get more comfortable. I mean, only if you'd like to...it's not a demand..." She stuttered when she realised how her offer sounded.

"Don't worry, I would like nothing more," Andy said and beamed at her as she pulled away slightly. She made quick work with her robe and slipped next to Miranda under the covers. "Come here." She lay back and opened her arms.

Miranda snuggled up to her. "I don't want to squash your little bean." She whispered.

"You won't, I promise," Andy said and caressed her back. "You smell divine Miranda. I love this. Holding you is so precious to me you can't even imagine."

"It does feel nice. I miss this. Being held." Miranda admitted softly. "May...may I touch your stomach? The baby?" She asked, knowing it was an extremely intimate thing to do.

"Yes, of course," Andy whispered pulling her shirt up just a little.

Miranda put a delicate hand on her belly and felt the slight roundness. She caressed it gently. "You must grow strong for your mommy, okay?" She whispered talking to Andy's baby.

Andy was so moved that she teared up. She started to caress Miranda's back again when she felt her pj's getting a bit damp. "Hey, don't cry. It's gonna be okay." Andy whispered, realising Miranda was crying silently.

"I lost my little boy when I was 19 weeks pregnant. That's why I snapped today. I'm so sorry." Miranda explained in a heartbreaking whisper.

"Oh no, now I understand your strong reaction. I'm so sorry, Miranda. That must have been so hard." Andy pressed a kiss to the editor's head lightly as she hugged her just a little bit tighter.

"I never told anyone except Nigel. I guess I never truly got over it. My ex-husband tried to be there for me, but I shut out everyone at the time and with the twins being so little I didn't have time to mourn." Miranda continued to explain.

"Thank you for telling me that. You are so brave and strong all the time, but it's okay to let go every once in a while." Andy said.

Miranda put Andy's shirt back in place as she hugged her waist one more time, not ready to let her go."Thank you for caring, Andrea. I don't know what it is about you, but I trust you, and I...I like being close to you. Like this." She stated, her eyes still closed.

"You don't even know how much I'm enjoying being with you. Like this. I could go to sleep like this." Andy whispered with a soft sigh.

"Mhm." Miranda hummed, snuggling in further. It wasn't long before they both fell asleep, content in each other's arms.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

When Miranda's alarm went off, the editor groaned but turned it off immediately since she could feel someone lying on top of her. She'd honestly never slept better than the previous night and once she moved to put her phone back she was tugged even closer by the younger woman sharing her bed.

Surprisingly, waking up with the brunette didn't feel awkward or anything, she simply loved the feeling caused by Andy's angelic face being the first thing she saw when she opened her eyes. She looked so peaceful, the thought of waking her up broke her heart, but they had to get up since their day was going to be extraordinarily busy. "Andrea, darling. We need to get up." Miranda whispered, nudging Andy lightly.

"Mhhh no...feels so good. Five more minutes, please M'randa." Andy murmured.

Miranda couldn't stop herself from relaxing into her arms once more. "I suppose five more minutes won't hurt." She whispered and smiled.

Andy eventually stirred a short time later and leaning upon her elbow she looked down at the editor who had her eyes closed and had a content smile on her face. "You are beautiful." She couldn't help but whisper.

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and looked into the depth of Andy's brown orbs. She could see nothing but the truth there which made her tear up. "Thank you, darling." She husked. "It was so lovely waking up to you." She admitted in a whisper since she couldn't trust her voice.

"Yes, it was." Andy bent and kissed the editors cheek. She decided not to make things awkward for them both and moved to get up.

"Wait." Miranda stopped her. "I'll get you some crackers and water before you get sick again." She declared. She slipped from the bed and stood quickly.

Stepping away from the bed, Miranda moved to the snack bar and grabbed what she wanted before returning to the bed and offering them to Andy.

"Thank you, Miranda. That's so sweet." Andy eased herself against the headboard, and took the items from Miranda and doing as she was told. "That feels better." She said when she saw Miranda gathering her outfit.

"I'm glad," Miranda said.

"I'll just head to my room now to get ready for the day," Andy said as she got up and put her robe and slippers back on.

"Yes, but take your time. Nigel will accompany me to my first meeting. Order yourself some breakfast and then meet me at the Valentino show." Miranda offered.

"Okay," Andy breathed, stunned by the offer. "Just let me know if I need to organise anything else."

"Don't I always?" Miranda answered with a low chuckle before she vanished in her en-suite.

Andy laughed and was on cloud nine when she entered her room.

She took a shower and decided to do as the editor said and ordered some breakfast. She devoured a croissant and was enjoying some freshly brewed coffee when her phone pinged with an incoming message.

** "Good Morning, Six. I hope you got some sleep. Now don't worry about a thing, it seems our boss is in a very good mood again! See you soon." **

She smiled down at Nigel's text trying to calm her down and stop her worrying. Little did he know that Andy knew first hand that Miranda was in a better mood.

Andy wrote back quickly before she could talk herself out of it.

** "I had a great sleep actually and I know she is in a good mood ;) we spent the night together."  **

She added another winking emoji at the end. l of the message and giggled since she knew he'd probably freak out over her news.

** "WHAT? I want every single detail."  **

Andy responded immediately.

** "I will fill you in later."  **

She stood and started to get ready. When she was finished, Andy checked her watch and packed her purse with everything she needed and left to meet Miranda at the Valentino show.

The day went smoothly and Miranda was in a very good mood as were Nigel and Andy. They finally arrived back at the hotel and Nigel suggested they have dinner together since there were no further appointments that night.

They enjoyed a very lovely evening with the three of them letting loose and conversation flowed It was an easy-going night with a lot of laughter. Miranda let Andy see the soft and playful side that she had with her close friends.

"Please don't be mad, but I'm tired and I need to go to sleep." Andy yawned. "I swear, this baby is draining all my energy." She said.

Miranda took the cue and told the waiter to put the check on her room bill. "Let's go then. I need to talk to my Bobbsey's and they are probably already waiting for me to call." Miranda said checking her watch.

Nigel smiled indulgently. "Say hi to the little pranksters from their Uncle Nigel." He said.

They shared an elevator and Nigel kissed them both goodnight when he left on his floor.

"I expect a call, sweetie," Nigel whispered in Andy's ear. "I still need to hear all the gory details." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

When the elevator door closed the tension between the two women was obvious. They weren't on duty anymore and they had shared a night together, even if it was just cuddling.

Andy bit her lip and left the elevator right behind the Editor. She stopped at her door. "Let me know if you need anything. Goodnight, Miranda. Tell the twins I said hi." She said shyly, smiling as the editor turned to glance at her

"I will. Goodnight, Andrea. Sleep well." Miranda replied with a small smirk as she left her to go to her room.

Once in her room, Andy leaned against her door and sighed. She was so in love with the editor and couldn't get the woman out of her head. She took her phone and called Nigel to let him know why they had spent the night together.

"Aw, seriously Six, you guys melt my heart. She likes you and it's obvious she trusts you. She's not normally so open with co-workers so you're already more to her than that." Nigel insisted.

"Ughh, I hope so. And now I have to sleep all by myself after spending the night with her. I'm already addicted to her warmth and her cuddles. Send help, Nigel I neeeed it." Andy whined.

"Ha." Nigel started to laugh. "Oh, my God, you've got it so bad and are so in love. It's adorable. Well, I can call help. I can call Miranda and tell her that you want her." He teased.

Andy could hear the smile in his voice. "Quit teasing, Nigel. She'll think I'm needy and greedy." She sighed. "But I loved it and I can't help but wonder how she feels about it." She said.

"I bet she loved it just as much as you did," Nigel declared.

"Alright, I'm going to bed to dream of our boss now." Andy chuckled.

Nigel joined in with her laughter. "Goodnight, sweetie. I'll see you in the morning."

Once they hung up, Andy went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She used the toilet and once she sat down she saw in horror that her panties had spots of blood on them. As she wiped herself there was a little amount of blood there also. "Shit." She was scared shitless. Getting dressed again, she decided to get herself and the baby checked out.

She called the main desk to order a driver to the hospital and packed some things in a small bag in case she needed to stay. As she packed, she started to cry. "Please...please don't leave me, okay, Baby bean?" Andy whimpered as she held her stomach carefully. She made her way carefully through the hotel, got into the waiting car and was driven to the nearest hospital. Beginning to panic, Andy decided to call Nigel and let him know that she might not be available the following day.

"Fuck!" Nigel exclaimed upon hearing her teary words. "Sweetie, why didn't you call me straight away? I would've come with you rather than you be alone. But I'll deal with everything here. Just stay strong, for you and your baby. You'll get through this." He tried to reassure.

They said their goodbyes and Nigel decided to go straight to Miranda's room, even if it meant waking her up. He knocked like a maniac.

Miranda opened the door with a glare on her face. "Nigel, are you out of your mind?" She demanded.

He pushed her inside the room. "Go get dressed, now. I'm sure you want to be there for Andy." Nigel insisted.

Miranda's expression changed immediately. "What happened?"

"She has some blood spots and is on the way to the hospital to check if she and the baby are okay," Nigel explained quickly.

"And you let her go all by herself?" Miranda asked with the deadliest glare as she put her heels back on.

"No, she was already on her way when she informed me," Nigel replied, helping Miranda with her coat. "I've already ordered the car for you. She's going to the hospital Saint Louis. I'll cover the first shows tomorrow so you don't have to worry about that, but promise you'll keep me updated." He asked with tears in his eyes.

"Of course I shall." Miranda exhaled as Nigel hugged her before leaving the room. "Thank you, Nigel." She whispered before rushing away to get to her Andrea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all your comments thank you so much and thank you for reading and the appreciation for this work. I love you all 💕

"Bonsoir, je cherche Andrea Sachs." Miranda announced at the front desk.

The woman typed in her name and nodded. "Elle est aux urgences, dans l'allé e à droite." She said and pointed towards the hallway.

"Merci," Miranda offered before hurrying down the hallway and following the signs.

Once in the waiting area, she saw Andy sat curled up on a chair crying.

"Andrea?" Miranda was relieved but still scared. She went over to the brunette and as Andy stood up with a shocked expression, she couldn't help but hug her.

"What are you doing here?" Andy asked into the crook of her neck.

"Keeping my promise and taking care of you and the baby, of course, you silly girl," Miranda stated. "They haven't checked you out yet, I assume?"

"No, the nurse told me the doctor would be here any minute." Andy glanced at her watch. "She'll come and get me soon. Miranda, I'm so scared. I don't want to lose my little bean." She said and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's going to be fine. I told the little one to be strong for mommy. It will be fine. I'm here." Miranda answered, trying to comfort her assistant.

"Andrea Sachs." A nurse called.

Andy looked up. "Uhm that's me, can she come with?" She asked pointing to Miranda.

The nurse smiled gently and nodded. "Bien s û r." She replied.

They followed the nurse into the examination room and she told Andy to put on a gown before confirming what exactly was happening and how far along she was. She took her vitals and told her to sit on the examination table and wait for the doctor.

Miranda stood nervously and as soon as the nurse left the room, she moved up next to her and leaned against the table. She grabbed Andy's hand and held it in hers.

"Thank you, Miranda, I'm so glad I'm not alone," Andy said offering the hand a light squeeze.

The doctor came in and greeted them both before looking at Andy. "Now, I've heard you are experiencing some bleeding. Have you had any cramps, pain or similar symptoms?" He asked as he prepared Andy for an ultrasound.

"No there's been no pain. It was only little spots of blood but I'm scared I'm going to lose my baby." Andy explained.

"I will check on your little one in just a second." He put some gel on Andys stomach and Miranda sat next to her, still holding her hand as they both looked at the monitor. The doctor started to scan Andy's tummy and smiled. "There." He gestured to the monitor, pointing happily. "There is your little one. Oh, and I can see the sex. Did you want to know?" He asked.

Andy was thrilled to see the little one. She watched as the doctor turned on the echo to allow them to hear the little heartbeat. A few seconds passed and then she heard it, the impossibly quick beating of her baby's heart. Miranda squeezed her hand and she smiled in relief. "Yes, I want to know," Andy said happily.

"It's a baby boy..." The doctor stopped speaking and grinned as Andy gasped before turning quickly and hugging Miranda who kissed her cheek and congratulated her.

"...and his heartbeat is very strong and he is just the right size. Your uterus looks perfectly normal and the baby has more than enough amniotic fluid. I'm guessing that your cervix was overstimulated since it has more blood than usual and it was most likely that. It is not harmful to you or the baby. I advise you to not have sexual intercourse for the next week and to rest as much as possible at least this week. There's no reason for you to worry." He explained.

Andy was relieved and watched her baby raptly on the screen.

"You may go back to the hotel but once you are home in New York you might want to make an appointment at your gynaecologist to get another check-up just to make sure I was right, although I'm certain that was it."

"So flying won't be a problem?" Andy asked.

"No, you should be totally fine. But if you have any concerns, if you feel unwell or anything else occurs during your stay in Paris, please don't hesitate to come back." He told her before standing and shaking first Miranda's hand then Andy's. "Goodbye, Andrea and take care." He said and handed her a new ultrasound picture.

Both women thanked him and Andy started to get dressed again.

Once back in the car, Miranda made sure she text Nigel to let him know that they were on their way back and that Andy and the baby were fine.

They travelled in silence for a while before Andy broke it. "That was scary," she was exhausted by the events of the night.

"It was," Miranda agreed. "But I'm glad you're both okay. I've let Nigel know everything is as it should be." She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Andy watched her and smiled. She took Miranda's hand and squeezed it. "I can't believe you came to the hospital to be here for me. Thank you, Miranda." She whispered gratefully.

Miranda opened her eyes and smiled at her. "You're welcome."

The car came to a halt outside the hotel and they got out and moved through the hotel.

Miranda helped to open Andy's door and accompanied her into her room. "I want to stay with you tonight...I...if that's okay with you?" She blurted. "I...I want to make sure you are okay?" Miranda explained even as she blushed.

"I would love nothing more. I'd hate to be alone after all this." Andy admitted, beaming like a fool.

"Alright, I will get changed and will be back in a short time. I'll take your key so you don't have to get up." Miranda stated.

"Okay," Andy agreed before vanishing into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once she was done she got in bed and settled against the pillows. She looked at her new sonogram picture. "You scared me, little guy. I'm relieved you're okay. I love you so much." She whispered, without realising Miranda was there.

"I'm glad he is okay also. And I'm pleased you're okay too." Miranda said as she got rid of her robe and slippers to join Andy in her bed.

"I'm happy you're with me tonight," Andy said. She turned towards the editor and smiled softly.

"So am I." Miranda answered, taking the sonogram picture out of Andy's hand and looked lovingly at it. "So precious," she whispered before turning to place it on the nightstand. "Are you really feeling alright?" She asked checking in with Andy once more.

"Yes, I feel fine." Andy sighed. "There was no more blood when I went to the bathroom."

"Good, now turn around," Miranda ordered. "I want to hold you."

Andy gladly obeyed and was carefully wrapped up in Miranda's arm as the editor acted as the big spoon.

Miranda carefully caressed her tiny baby belly and kissed the nape of her neck. "Goodnight darling. Wake me if you feel poorly or if you need anything, alright?"

"I will. Thank you, Miranda." Andy held the hand on top of her belly and drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

Miranda couldn't sleep straight away. Instead, she lay awake next to the young woman, just holding her tight. "Don't scare me like that again little one." She whispered as she caressed Andy's belly. She inhaled Andy's scent and sighed. "If only you knew just how much I love you and your little one already." She whispered. A tear rolled down her cheek from the knowledge Andy couldn't hear her and how it was doubtful she could ever return her feelings.

Little did she know she was mistaken.

Andy had heard every word and after the love declaration from the editor, she opened her eyes in shock.


	9. Chapter 9

Andy's heart started racing after hearing the editor say those beautiful words and was confused about what to do. She took a breath and decided to face the editor. She turned around slowly and looked at Miranda who had her eyes closed. She smiled softly at her knowing she wasn't asleep but probably just scared of her reaction.

She caressed her cheek, removing the teardrop still lingering and let her thumb slide over her eyebrow. "I admire you so much, Miranda. How brave you are." Andy inhaled deeply. "I can't even tell you how much I love you too. I don't have the words to express it." She whispered and she saw more tears in the corner of Miranda's eyes. She kissed her cheek softly when the tear escaped, capturing it. "Don't be scared." She whispered entreatingly. "Open your eyes for me. Please, Miranda." She whispered. She smiled as Miranda did as she asked. "Hey, beautiful," she beamed happily.

"Hey." Miranda decided to answer with a small smile. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't hold it inside anymore. I thought you were asleep and if I said it, it would remain my secret but...I need more, Andrea."

"What more do you need?" Andy asked carefully.

"Just..." Miranda shrugged slightly. "...more." She said, hoping Andy would understand.

Andy licked her lips and slowly closed the distance between her and the editor. She was hoping that she'd interpreted the older woman correctly. But when she saw Miranda close her eyes and give her a small nod, she closed the distance completely and kissed her.

Both inhaled sharply, taking in each other's scent deeply and seemed to be relieved to finally be able to show each other how they felt. Andy snuggled in closer and Miranda put her hand on Andy's waist. They broke the kiss and let go of each other for a second to look into each other's eyes. They saw their mutual desire and both moved back in for another round of kissing, this time more passionately. Miranda couldn't wait to deepen the kiss and Andy gladly obeyed. She opened her mouth to welcome the editor's tongue and both of them moaned simultaneously.

"This feels so good, Miranda...mmh," Andy moaned in between kisses. Miranda hummed in agreement. Once the need for air arrived, they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Your lips, those kisses, I won't ever get enough of them," Miranda said as she rubbed Andy's plump bottom lip with her thumb.

Andy let her continue for a while but decided to tease the woman. She flicked her tongue to lick her thumb now and then.

Miranda gave her a very sexy, throaty chuckle. "So, you like to tease me?" She asked quietly. Andy grew a little scared, but also excited. She loved how Miranda made her feel. Miranda let her finger slide into Andy's mouth and she sucked on it sensually. "We really should take things slowly, darling, but you are making it exceedingly hard." She moaned at the erotic sight of her young assistant.

Andy stopped and giggled a little before turning serious. "We will take all the time we both need. You are so important to me and I don't want to do anything to jeopardise my chance to be with you." She said.

Miranda nodded and they snuggled up in a warm embrace once more. "But...uhm...is kissing allowed?" Miranda asked shyly.

"Everything is allowed if we both want it," Andy whispered seductively as she captured Miranda's lips once again in a searing kiss.

After a while, they pulled apart and both of them were breathing heavily. They were both blushing and equally turned on.

"Oh God, we have to stop...but I can't seem to do so, your kisses are addictive," Miranda told Andy before she kissed her once more.

"I agree..." Andy moaned. "You're so beautiful and sexy and we really should stop since the doctor said no sex for a whole week, but believe me when I say. I want you...badly." She pulled away from the intoxicating woman and turned around in frustration.

"Aww, my poor angel. We will get there, I promise. But first, we have to make sure you and the baby are okay and then, my little assistant, God help you, because I want you naked and on top of me." Miranda announced, curling around Andy's back and acting like the big spoon again.

"You know talking sexily in my ear doesn't help the matter or make me think we should behave." Andy pouted.

Miranda chuckled. "Okay, darling, let's go to sleep. It's so late and I have to get up early." She said. She behaved and held Andy innocently.

"You mean so much to me, Miranda," Andy murmured. "I have been in love with you for so long." She sighed in contentment.

"You mean the world to me too, my darling. I'm glad we both know now. We are not to tell anyone from Runway yet, not even Nigel. We need to be careful since we are not supposed to date due to me being your boss." Miranda said.

Andy understood then remembered she had mentioned one or two things to Nigel. "Uhm..."

"What is it?" Miranda asked.

"Well, I may have already told Nigel that I spent the night with you," Andy admitted, a little fearful that Miranda would rip her head off.

"Okay, new plan. We can tell Nigel, but he needs to sign an NDA. That'll keep him from gossiping." Miranda chuckled.

Andy relaxed after hearing that the editor wasn't mad. "I'm relieved you're not mad at me for telling him. I didn't go into details but you know, he knows how I feel about you. He always did." She said and caressed Miranda's hand that was resting on her baby belly.

"He knew of my feelings too and since he kept us both in the dark about each other, which shows how loyal a friend he is, we should tell him together. What do you think, darling?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, sounds good, but first, I kinda wanted to know...you know...are you...what are we?" Andy stuttered.

"Well, for me, I'd like a solid and stable relationship, with trust and communication. We need to be exclusive and I want to be there for the baby...like a family. Also...uhm...lots of sex." Miranda said and giggled.

"Oh my God, I adore you, Miranda Priestly." Andy declared. "I want all the same things. I want to be in the twins' life, I adore them as much as I adore you and I want to be in your life with the little one. I want to be a part of your family. That has always been a dream of mine, to have a family and kids, and a partner that I love beyond anything. Then there's the added bonus that you are extremely hot so it's a hell yes to the sex part, just...ugh! I can't believe I have to wait to devour you." She said sighing in frustration.

Miranda chuckled and squeezed her once more. "Good, I'm glad that's settled then, my darling. Now be a good girlfriend and mommy-to-be and go to sleep."

"Yes ma'am," Andy said and chuckled.

"Goodnight, my angel," Miranda breathed.

"Goodnight lovely. I, uh...I love you." Andy said hesitantly. She received an immediate response with a light kiss on her neck.

"I love you too," Miranda told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love you’ve given me with kudos and comments. I hope I could give you some love back with this fluffy chapter 🥰♥️


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating went up for a reason here so watch out it’s getting 🔥

Miranda woke up and blinked a couple of times. She smiled at the feel of a soft body underneath hers. She snuggled even deeper into the young woman and inhaled her scent once more. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw the clock on the nightstand. "Shit." She hissed and sat up.

"Wha...what happened?" Andy said, totally out of sorts from waking up with a start.

"It's already 8.30 am. I was supposed to be at a meeting half an hour ago." Miranda checked her phone and sighed in relief. "Oh, thank God." She said rubbing her eyes as she set the phone aside.

Andy snuggled against her waist. "Is Nigel covering?" She mumbled.

Miranda started to run her fingers through her hair. "Yes, I forgot he said he'd cover both of my first appointments, so I'm free until the first show starts."

"That's good." Andy hummed. "Come lie with me for a little longer." She insisted. "Plus, I really could use a good morning kiss." She looked up at Miranda wiggling her eyebrows.

"You are something else, Andrea Sachs," Miranda told her as she slid back down into Andy's arms.

"Good morning, lovely," Andy whispered.

"Good morning, you two," Miranda answered as she caressed the baby bump and went in for a soft little kiss.

"Is that all I get" Andy pouted when she only received a tiny peck on the lips.

"No, in this case, that is not all," Miranda said as she went back in to kiss her properly.

"Thank God," Andy mumbled between kisses. Her hand moved under Miranda's silk pyjama shirt and she hummed. "Your skin is so soft, Miranda." She said as her hand roved against the bare skin under her shirt.

"No sex, remember?" Miranda told her as she pulled Andy's hand out.

"Mhhh...no sex for me, but..." Andy didn't need to finish the sentence for Miranda to understand.

She felt Andy's hand travel between her legs. "Oh, God, Andrea..." Miranda gasped "That's not fair...to you...I..." She tried to finish speaking but Andy kept kissing her.

Andy could feel the heat radiating from Miranda through her pyjamas. "Just enjoy it, lovely. You will be so relaxed today once I've made you come." She said smiling into their next passionate kiss. She started rubbing her hand above Miranda's pants.

"Oh! I can feel how hot you are for me..." Andy trailed off to kiss her throat.

Miranda turned to lie on her back and closed her eyes.

"I bet I'll find you all wet for me when I go inside your pants..." Andy teased. "Want me to find out?" She asked.

"Mmh, yes...please." Miranda couldn't help it, she just needed to let it happen. Andy had put a spell on her.

Andy slowly put her hand inside Miranda's pants, covering Miranda's sex with her palm before one digit slowly swiped through her folds. "So hot..." She whispered."...so wet...I love the way your pussy feels." Andy pressed her lips against Miranda's before pulling back to look into her eyes. "Will you take your pants off for me, please?" She asked.

Miranda nodded quickly and pushed them down, kicking them away with her legs. She covered herself and Andy with the blanket again.

Andy's hand was back on her sex immediately.

Miranda assumed Andy would rub her until she climaxed and that was it, but she was mistaken.

She certainly didn't expect what happened next.

Closing her eyes, Miranda started panting when Andy massaged her clit and folds sensually.

"Feels so good...oh, God." Miranda moaned, arching her back.

Andy did the unthinkable for Miranda. "I'm sorry, love, but I have to...I just have to..." She sat up and moved to position herself between Miranda's legs, forcing her to spread them wider.

The move surprised the editor. "What are you...oh...oh, fuck..." She gasped, unable to find the words.

All thoughts disappeared entirely when she felt Andy's lips on her pussy and she hummed into Miranda's core, licking her. She devoured her like she was the most delicious ice cream she had ever tasted.

"You taste so fucking good, Miranda," Andy stated between licks.

Miranda wasn't able to think or speak in any way. She was writhing underneath Andy and spread her legs even more at the sensation caused by the soft lips and tongue.

Suddenly, Andy pushed her tongue inside Miranda and wiggled it before hardening it and thrusting at a fast pace inside her, tongue fucking her.

"Holy mother of...fuck, Andre-ahhhhhh." Miranda cried out as her walls clenched around Andy's tongue and her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave.

Miranda threw her arm over her eyes as she attempted to come down from her high.

Andy wiped her mouth and was pretty proud of herself when she saw the editor lying back against the pillows in front of her, totally exposed. Her shirt had ridden up, showing her toned abdomen and her chest rose up and down fast from her orgasm.

She crawled up, hovering over the editor. She pushed her arm aside and kissed her. "You're beautiful." She whispered against her lips.

Miranda came to life and pulled Andy down. She put her legs around Andy's hip and moaned into the kiss, tasting herself. "That was exceptional, my darling. I wish I could make you mine, right now." She said sliding her hand underneath Andys shirt and caressing her naked toned back.

"I will never be able to express how sexy you looked after you came. I swear, I can't wait either, Miranda." Andy told her. "I hope you're not mad at me, but I just had to have you." She said kissing her once again.

Miranda gave her a throaty chuckle. "Let me assure you, that is never something I could be mad about. I haven't had such an intense orgasm since...well, I don't even know." She admitted.

"Well, I'm gladly at your service, ma'am." Andy grinned as she pulled away and sat up covering Miranda fully with the blanket. She snuggled back down at her side and they held each other lovingly. "Why don't we take another nap before you have to go?" Andy suggested.

"Mhhhh." Miranda hummed her agreement and she soon fell asleep.

Andy snuggled against her but couldn't sleep. She watched her new lover and girlfriend in awe before she had to get up and use the bathroom. Once she had finished, she settled back in but saw that it was almost time for Miranda to wake up.

Andy thought of how grumpy Miranda might be when she had to get up and go, so she decided to make her wake up call a memorable one.

Since Miranda was naked from the waist down, she let her fingers trail between her legs. One leg was bent so she had enough room to pleasure the editor. She pulled up her shirt until she had one of her breasts free and kissed her lightly to test the waters.

Miranda didn't wake up, but she stirred a little. Andy increased her efforts with her fingers and once Miranda was wet enough and her fingers coated with her desire, she slid two of them inside slowly.

Andy received a moan for her efforts and Miranda slowly woke up, her back arching. Spotting this, Andy sped up pumping her fingers in and out. She took her nipple into her mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh, God, Andrea...what you do to me..." Miranda moaned and closed her eyes again.

"Just relax and let me have you," Andy whispered.

Miranda smiled as pleasure washed through her. "I'm yours." She moaned. She was close to climax once again.

"Do you like the way I fuck you, Miranda?" Andy whispered against her nipple before devouring it once again.

Miranda could only squirm and moan in reassurance. Eventually, she climaxed wailing Andy's name. "Oh fuck!" She exhaled. "You're going to be the death of me, darling." Miranda panted as she kissed Andy softly and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I just thought, since you have to wake up and go to work, it should be...uhm... a nice wake-up," Andy said blushing.

"Oh, it was very nice." Miranda drawled before chuckling. She checked the time and huffed. "Okay, I really must get up and get ready so I make it in time for the show." She advised.

"Would you like me to come too?" Andy asked.

Her words were stopped right away when Miranda pressed a finger against her lips. "No, you will not be working anymore this week. It's only today and tomorrow and then we leave anyway. Also, the doctor said you should rest so I want you to do just that today." She insisted.

Andy pouted. "But I could..."

"No buts. You will be resting. That's all." Miranda slid out of bed and moved to the bathroom.

Andy was still pouting when Miranda exited the bathroom, although, of course, she understood Miranda's reasoning.

Miranda sat on the bed and smiled at her. "Darling you have already organised everything, if there are changes, Nigel and I can handle it, alright?" She said.

Andy nodded and Miranda leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"When will you back?" Andy asked.

"Probably around 5 or 6. Will you wait for me in my suite?" Miranda asked. "I wish to sleep with you again. I mean...to sleep...in my bed." Miranda said trying to save herself since her request sounded so naughty. Of course, it was futile.

Andy laughed and nodded.

"I will gladly be there to sleep with you." She replied as a blushing Miranda left her room.

TBC


End file.
